


Unwanted

by Lunaokami38



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Durp, F/M, I hurt the love, Some how one of the good guys is on drugs, This Is STUPID, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaokami38/pseuds/Lunaokami38
Summary: Just an average girlShe always wore a smileShe was cheerful and happy for a short whileNow she's olderThings are getting colderLife's not what she thought, she wished someone had told herShe told you she was down, you let it slip bySo from then on, she kept it on the insideShe told herself she was alrightBut she was telling white liesCan't you tell? Look at her dull eyes(the song is called 'Her Last Words' I don't own it)





	Unwanted

Galaxy's POV.

_A short girl is walking in the crowded streets of New York City. Walking by she sees a mother with five kids and groceries. Feeling bad for her she helps her to her apartment._

_"Thank dear for your help. This world needs more people like you; don't you think",  said the mother._

_"Yes, it does. People need to learn that they aren't the only one in the world. Well, I have to go and your welcome. I was glad to help," she says while realizing who the woman was, "Have a good evening", the young girl said before running into the rain trying to keep from crying. The mother tries to stop her from going to the rain to keep her from getting sick. Looking back to where she ran to she immediately recognized her and regretted giving her up._

Most people think that I'm just a normal girl. Well, I'm not and I don't blame them thinking that I'm just a really happy girl with a bright future. To be honest I believe the last time that I actually smiled a genuine smile was when I was what three and a half years old. And I'm now fourteen, three days from turning fifteen. Three days from Christmas. Looking down at a piece of a mirror I see a small tear slowly trickle down my check. Quickly whipping the tear away I look up to see the Purple Dragons.

"Well, well, well. Looky at what we have here boys. It's a new toy for us to play with, and a pretty one at that too. What a wast. A girl like you should be in school and partying with friends and family," Hun said, the leader of the Purple Dragons.

After that comment, all hell broke loose in me. The good memories I had with my dad, the wreak, all the bullies. Everything I tried to keep inside locked away came back. I couldn't hold it in anymore _._  Looking at them with anger and hatred I did the unthinkable. " _Wow_ , _you must be really stupid or just blind 'cause the only thing I see right now is an ugly girl with no purpose in life. I don't see anyone that matches your description,"_ I hiss with a bit of venom in my voice. Shacking with rage I hear five audible "gasps" and I look up at their faces seeing only four men in front of me right now. Questioning what is going on I open my mouth to speak but was cut off by the Dragons hugging me.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were like this," Hans said/cried while holding me like a defenseless baby. Just looking around me I see a shadow of something slink away. This confused me more to the point where it hurts my brain thinking about it.

Raph's POV.

We were just on patrol when I noticed this girl that was in her early teen years running in the rain with no jacket on at all. Sneaking away from my brothers I follow her in the shadows. She stops in the ally way and collapses against the wall. I see her walk up to a broken mirror and notice just the smallest of tears I've seen slowly roll down her pale cheek. Moving so I can get a better view of her I kick a bottle in her direction. Cursing at myself for that dumb move I hear a stupid laugh that grabs my attention. It was the Purple Dragons.

Taking out my sai I watch what they're doing. "Well, well, well. Looky at what we have here boys. It's a new toy we can play with, and a pretty one at that too," Hun said making me gag. To focused on trying to not puke I didn't see her reaction, but I heard it in her voice.  _"Wow, you must be really stupid or blind 'cause the only thing I see right now is an ugly girl with no purpose in life."_ Staring at her with shock. How does this happen to a happy looking girl that may have a bright future? What made her this way? Snapped out of my thoughts I hear more stuff that makes me feel bad for her even more.  _"I don't see anyone that matches your description"_ She hissed.

There were silent for a few minutes after we all gasped. The girl looked up and was about to say something before everyone in the gang hugged her. To shock to ask again I just watched. The Dragons weren't going to attack. No, instead they were comforting the victim. I decided that it was ok to leave them.

Climbing up the wall to get back to my brothers I barely catch her name in the wind,  _Galaxy._ I soon caught up with my brothers not knowing that someone or a group of people followed me.

"Raph where have you been," Leo hissed in anger while walking towards me. Something wasn't right here. Leo would yell at me, but would never walk towards; especially with the anger in his eyes and katanas pointed at me. Glancing at Donnie and Mickey to see if they knew what was going on I could see fear and...scratch marks with bruises? Staring at them to find something that I knew wasn't there I was too late to notice Leo running at me.

While barely dodging the crazed Leader I tried telling him what happened, but he wouldn't listen. I quickly flip over him, so I could pin him down. I land..." ** _SLASH_** "...Leo stabbed me. Looking down I see the handle of the katana right at my chest(I don't know what it's called). Looking up at Leo with tears in my eyes I try to ask him something, but I passed out.

Galaxy's POV.

After the whole hugging scene, I decided to follow the figure in the direction it went. To be honest, I didn't plan for the gang to follow me, but who am I to argue. It's good to have protection around you. Even if they break the laws almost every day.

Walking over to the edge of the roof I estimated how much force would be needed to jump the gap. Backing up about twenty feet for the running start I heard grunting. Someone tapped my shoulder to get my attention. It was Hans. He pointed to a roof not far from where we're, but it wasn't easy to get to either.

 _"Um, I don't know what you are looking at,"_  I reply after trying to see if there is anything of interest. One of the big guys took my head and made me face the direction of the roof again. I see a small black speck jumping around I think. What the hell is that?

Taking the mans hands off my face I stepped forward. Close to the edge, my mind went haywire.  **BOOM!!** " _What's happening to me?!,"_ I yelled. Grabbing my head I fell to the ground. The pictures kept going through my head; a tree with vines and bright blue flowers, wolf-pups with wings ran around their mother in a bundle of joy, the tree was burning, animals slaughtered, the runt of the litter ran away, mother killed in front of pup, blackness, red, rage, lust for blood, a demon. Everyone is dead, but...

[HER. ](https://www.google.com/search?q=possessed+wolf&safe=strict&rlz=1C1GCEA_enUS820US820&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiSsOHb-KngAhVDM6wKHSl5C4YQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=664#imgrc=62lj5g1UkEAUmM:)

Sweat covered my body along with a weird substance. Looking at the figures Isaw it. The rage that kills the family. The demon that possessed the pup. The evil that possessed me.

 ** _"I must kill her. I must avenge them. All the demons in the world shall perish in a fiery death!!,"_** I practically screamed in a demonic voice that shook the building we were on. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop I grabbed my pistols from my holster which were hidden by my cloak.  ** _"I'm coming for you..._**

 

 

 

 

**_ASTAROTH. HAHAHA"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I'm still working on it, but tell me if I have to change anything(If you can). I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon.


End file.
